Tapestry
by Kirihana
Summary: Drabble series about friendships, romances, and such. Pairings, when they appear, are mainly NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, ChouIno, and NejiTen. Sixteen: Kiba throws a surprise party for Shino.
1. Quilt

So I figured I'd start a drabble series… you know, somewhere to put stuff I think of that I don't want to drag out into a full-length story. One of those things that I don't do for the reviews but simply because I want to. Why Naruto? Because I can.

I make no promises to the accuracy of some information. There may be some spoilers in later chapters or even this one, if you only watch the English verson. There are pairings mentioned, and they are the ones I like best. I may take requests at some point but not yet. I wrote this piece while I was at work yesterday with "Without You" from Rent stuck in my head.

The drabbles will mostly focus on friendships, but I may make a few romantic ones just for the heck of it. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---One: Quilt---

His absence left a hole in the fabric of their friendship. It sounded cliché when they said it out loud, but at the same time it made perfect sense to them.

It seemed like it had always been Naruto-Sasuke-Skaura, even though they knew it hadn't. Now that Sasuke was gone, only a gaping hole was left where he'd been. They stitched the fabric back together as best they could, but the reminder that something was missing remained.

Sai, when he joined them, was like a patch of a different color, pattern, and material; he covered the hole but clearly did not belong. He left eventually, tearing off the mismatched patch and once again exposing the carefully made but not quite perfect stitches.

And then Sasuke returned. He was sewn back into place, worn a little differently than the others but still matching them. The stitches this time were not of thick, obvious black thread that made it clear something was changed but one of the same color as the fabric, that made it clear they belonged together.

By this time, of course, other pieces were joined to theirs. Hinata was joined to Naruto, and Kiba and Shino were attached to her. Ino had been linked to Sakura, bringing with her Chouji and Shikamaru, who brought Temari. Gaara was also attached to Naruto; Kankuro of course came with his siblings. Neji was joined with Hinata, and Lee with Naruto, putting Tenten between them.

Sasuke was sewn perfectly between Sakura and Naruto.

Those stitches could be torn apart, as they all knew, but with care time would keep them together.

---Owari---

Sappy-ish, perhaps, but I still like it. Future drabbles will play with the dynamics of other teams. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	2. Watching

I'm kind of iffy about this one, but I'll post it anyway. I like the next one, but it isn't quite finished yet. So… yeah. NejiTen (with mentions of ShikaTem simply because I can), and I've decided to change the main character thing every time I update to fit the new drabble. Assuming that made any sense at all, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Two: Watching---

Lee liked to pretend that he wasn't watching his teammates as they trained.

He was quite sure that, while Neji and Tenten were fully aware of the deeper meaning behind the subtle looks and little touches they gave each other, they had no idea they were being observed.

Their romance was, perhaps, not very obvious to an outsider. That was the point, wasn't it? It wasn't like they were Shikamaru and Temari, who could verbally deny their relationship all they wanted and still be betrayed by their eyes and actions. Or Naruto and Hinata, the latter of which pair blushed furiously every time she was in the former's presence. But Lee, who knew Neji and Tenten better than anyone else, saw it plain as day.

If Tenten slipped at any moment, even just a little, Neji's hand would be there to steady her. Sometimes her fingers would just barely brush his when they were standing close enough.

Had anyone bothered to ask them, Neji and Tenten wouldn't have denied a thing. To them, their relationship was almost as natural as breathing.

Sure, he was a bit conceited, but she reminded him (frequently) that he wasn't perfect.

And maybe she was a bit of a tomboy, but he made sure she remembered her feminine side.

Since no one asked, they didn't tell, and neither did Lee.

After all, he just liked to watch them.

---Owari---

I seriously don't know where this one came from. I wanted to write something with NejiTen and this is what I got. Oh well. Review, please!


	3. Kiss

And now we're on number three… I like this one. Hopefully you guys will too. I'm sure someone else has had this idea before, but it's been in my head so I had to write it out. Anywho, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Three: Kiss---

Sakura's first kiss was not from the person she expected it to be.

Lee had asked her for a date so many times; when she was fifteen (before Naruto came back) she finally said yes. The date was pleasant. Not amazing, but not awful by any means. They went to dinner, not at Ichiraku but at another of Konoha's restaurants; one slightly more upscale than the ever-popular ramen stand. Afterwards Lee walked her home. Outside her door he asked if he could kiss her. She thought about it for a moment before nodding her consent. He kissed her, they said goodnight, and that was that. No fireworks, and no second date. They stayed good friends, though.

Sakura's second kiss was not what she expected it to be.

It was in the same spot she'd received her first kiss almost exactly a year before. Sakura had to wonder, as it was happening, if Naruto knew that. She assumed he didn't and decided not to enlighten him. Much as the two liked each other, the kiss was awkward. She didn't tell him that her first kiss had been better, and they agreed never to mention the event again. Somehow the entire village found out about it the next day, and Ino teased her friend about the fact until Sakura slugged her. After that no one suggested that Naruto and Sakura were anything more than best friends and teammates, because no one wanted a bruise to match the magnificent one that bloomed around Ino Yamanaka's eye for a few hours before she managed to get a medic to heal it.

Sakura's third kiss was not when she expected it to be.

Sasuke came back when they were seventeen, and he walked her home on the night of the anniversary of her first and second kisses. She was one to appreciate fate, so she waited for a moment once they reached her doorstep. He bid her a verbal goodnight and walked away. She stared after him, not bothering to hide her disappointment because he wasn't facing her. Training the next day was horrible, and their other teammates said so. Sakura left early, and for some reason even he couldn't explain, Sasuke ran after her. It was that day, on her doorstep, that he brushed his lips against hers and she finally got everything she always wanted.

"You're late," Sakura whispered. Then she kissed him back.

---Owari---

Yeah, I'm a die-hard SasuSaku fan. This is one of the few things I've written that actually turned out exactly the way I wanted it to. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Big

So this idea popped into my head, and I had just enough time between auditions and rehearsals and classes and dinner to write it. It's ChouIno, which I rather enjoy because I am in love with ShikaTem and Chouji deserves someone. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Four: Big---

It was common knowledge to the residents of Konoha that Ino Yamanaka's taste in men was incredibly selective and generally fell to those classified as "pretty boys."

So, needless to say, they were rather confused when she began dating Chouji Akimichi.

True, the two had known each other for years, having been on the same team together. Yes, their families were very close, as their fathers had also been teamed up in their youth. But still the people who didn't know the two found it strange to see them walking down the street holding hands.

Some suggested it was a matter of balance; Ino was the skinniest kunoichi in the village, and Chouji was certainly at least three times her width- if not more. However, all of the other men Ino had ever liked were more than half Chouji's size.

Some assumed it was a personality thing, since Ino was very domineering (like most women in Konoha, in fact) and Chouji gave in to her every whim. The flaw in this theory was that most of the men who liked Ino had done that.

What the people failed to grasp was that Ino was a believer in fairy tales. And no matter how much she might enjoy a pretty face, the idea of a big strong man to protect her- even if she was perfectly capable of defending herself should the need arise- appealed to her even more.

---Owari---

I think this is the shortest one so far… oh well. I've been trying to write a ChouIno for weeks and (except for the last bit) it just wouldn't come out until today. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Meow

I bought a Konoha headband yesterday… so now I'm wearing it Sakura-style, complete with a dark red shirt. Yay!

The following drabble can be taken in a friendly sense (considering I said most of these would be about friendships and they've mostly been about romance) or you can take it in another sense. It really doesn't matter to me. I'm happy with it, which is all that matters.

This drabble is dedicated to Susan, because Tobi is a good boy.

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Five: Meow---

"C'mon, Shino; you can't ignore me forever!"

Kiba, Shino Aburame had long ago decided, was very much like the dogs his family raised and trained with.

It wasn't just in the ways that other people might think of, like his sense of smell and general rowdiness. No, Shino's opinion was based largely on the fact that, like most dogs, Kiba could not stand to be ignored. As Shino walked down the main street of Konoha, Kiba followed him. Akamaru trotted at his master's side calmly, finding nothing unusual about their stroll. Many of the villagers (those that didn't know the boys well, anyway, which was most of them) stared. The Inuzuka was bouncing from side to side like a puppy that desperately wanted attention. Which he did, of course. Shino simply refused to give it to him.

Finally, Kiba paused and glared at his teammate. "You know, you are just like a cat!"

Shino stopped and turned around to face the other boy, his curiosity only hinted at by the tilt of his head. "What do you mean?"

"You only pay attention to someone when it suits you," Kiba huffed, "and you're annoying as hell."

Shino sniffed, his more polite and quieter version of a derisive snort. "The former is true, perhaps. The latter is merely the opinion of a canine with regards to a feline." He continued walking.

"Damn it, why can't you talk like a normal person?" Kiba shouted as he ran after Shino. Now even more people were staring at them, but he didn't really care.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me for speaking properly."

Akamaru looked back and forth between the two teenagers.

"You're such a smart-ass!"

"Oh, and now you've resorted to name-calling. How mature."

"You know what?"

Shino stopped again, and this time Kiba ran into him. The Inuzuka fell to the ground, but Shino didn't turn to see. "What?" the Aburame asked softly.

Kiba made a face. "I don't know. I think my brain just quit working."

Shino sighed, turned around, and held out his hand. Kiba stared at it. Shino sighed again. "Are you going to stay down there or are you going to let me help you up?"

Silence. Shino was starting to get annoyed, and he briefly thought that he might have deserved it. "Fine." He started to pull his hand back, but froze when Kiba grudgingly reached up and took it. Shino pulled him up, still slightly surprised.

Kiba looked embarrassed. "Thanks."

Shino looked away. "It was nothing."

Kiba grinned. "You know, I think that's the first time I ever heard you lie."

Shino started walking again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Second time!"

"Shut up."

---Owari---

Well, that was different from the previous drabbles. A lot more dialogue, but I enjoy writing dialogue most of the time, so that's okay. My opinion of the ShinoKiba pairing is this: If Hinata is with Naruto and you don't want to involve OCs, who else are they going to end up with? That was a rhetorical question. Please don't answer it.

And now a fairly important announcement: I have decided that I will now be taking requests for future drabbles. **However**, requests must follow certain rules. If you want a pairing, it will have to be one of the ones I support. (ShikaTem, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ChouIno, for those who haven't been paying attention. Anything with characters not mentioned in the previous pairings I'll have to approve beforehand, but I might still do it if you ask nicely.) I prefer you don't ask for anything with the Akatsuki because I don't feel like I know them well enough. You must also include the basic idea of the plot for your requested drabble. That's it! I'll try to do them in the order they are requested, and I'll try to work on them quickly.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Names

I am working on the one request I received (come on, guys!), but I finally managed to write a ShikaTem piece today so I'm posting it. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Six: Names---

When talking to or about each other, Shikamaru and Temari rarely used their actual names. Instead they used various nicknames. His personal favorite title for her was "troublesome woman."

Hers for him was "lazy-ass."

Their names only came into play when something important (and usually bad) happened to one of them, which was less often than it might have been. They were both thankful for that.

The relationship between the two was far from secret and occasionally hailed as the greatest romance Konoha and Suna had ever known (though the people who said that were generally drunk at the time). Both villages would have been surprised to learn that Shikamaru and Temari had never actually said they loved each other.

If she knew, Ino would most likely shriek and whack Shikamaru on the head, placing the blame entirely on him. But she didn't know, and she would have been wrong. Because Shikamaru's reputation was that of a man prone to extreme laziness, anything that did not happen between him and Temari was assumed to be his fault. Such an assumption was also incorrect.

When Shikamaru would lay down on a rooftop and watch the clouds, Temari would join him without a word.

When he'd heard once that she'd been injured en route to Konoha, he rushed to the hospital only to have her wave a broken wrist at him and laugh at his panicked expression.

When a week-long mission of his turned into a month-long one, she stayed in Konoha until his return and made sure that hers was the first face he saw as he trudged up to the gates.

They didn't say each other's names because, to them, the nicknames meant much more.

They didn't say they loved each other because both of them already knew it.

---Owari---

Short and sweet, huh? I'm still taking requests; see the author's note at the end of chapter five for the rules about that. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. Shallow

When given the ChouIno prompt by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, I started writing something that was going to end up closer to a one-shot than a drabble. But then I wrote a single line that put this in my head, and I then combined and compressed the two. So this is the story of how Ino and Chouji got together. Sort of. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Seven: Shallow---

"It isn't fair!" Ino complained loudly. Though Asuma was long gone, the former Team Ten tried to continue certain traditions by going out for barbeque after each successful mission. The difference on this particular day was that Temari had accompanied them at Shikamaru's request. Chouji accepted the facts as they were, but Ino was less-than-pleased and had no qualms about showing it.

"Everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend except for me!" she cried, earning at least three strange looks from other patrons of the restaurant.

Chouji looked up from the food briefly and raised an eyebrow. "Do I not count as a person?"

Ino ignored him and continued her rant. "Naruto's finally noticed that Hinata exists, Sasuke and Sakura have been inseparable since he came back, Neji and Tenten were seen making out at their old training grounds, and Shika's always running around with this Suna girl!" She gestured wildly at Temari, who gave Ino a warning glare.

"I have a name, you know."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't worry about it. If she hadn't known Sakura since they were kids, she wouldn't use her name either."

"I just don't get it," Ino concluded, still not paying attention to the interruptions. "I'm pretty, right?"

"Of course," was Chouji's automatic answer. However, his mouth was half-full and the words were slightly unintelligible.

Lucky for him, Ino correctly assumed he'd agreed with her. "Then what's the problem? Why can't I get a hot guy to like me?"

Temari snorted. "You think Naruto's hot?"

"Of course not!"

Chouji swallowed his mouthful of food. "_I_ like you."

Ino shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but you're…"

Shikamaru groaned. Temari laughed. "The problem isn't the boys, Ino. The problem is you."

"What?!"

"You're shallow, and most guys find that annoying."

Ino gaped at the other blonde girl. Shikamaru put his head down on the table. Chouji reached for more food.

Suddenly Ino's eyes narrowed. She grabbed Chouji by the lapels and kissed him firmly. The restaurant became completely silent as everyone stared at them. When she released her former teammate, Ino turned to Temari with a triumphant smile. "Would a shallow girl do that?"

Temari smirked. "She wouldn't do it twice."

As Ino attacked Chouji again, Shikamaru looked at Temari. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

She didn't have to think about it long. "Yep."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome."

---Owari---

A little bit of semi-ShikaTem with your ChouIno, but I'm extremely pleased with this result. I have to go learn my lines for House of Atreus now. I get to be a blind Fury!

And while I'm still accepting requests, please give me a plot idea, not just a pairing! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. Speechless

I know I said I'd be working mostly on requests, but since they were all for pairings I've done already, I decided this particular one needed a little love. Especially since I listed it in pairings I write, but had yet to write anything for it. It's short, sweet, and pretty much to the point. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Eight: Speechless---

They ended up sitting on a bench near the edge of Konoha (the village's most infamous bench, according to Sakura, but neither of them knew that). Though one of them was normally extremely talkative, both of them were currently staring at the ground, unable to think of anything to say.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked, brightening at the idea and turning to see his companion's reaction.

Hinata looked at the expression on his face and hesitated for a moment. Since he was asking, that meant he was probably hungry. She didn't want to deny his right to food, but she really didn't want to lie to him either. She blushed and shook her head.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto felt bad about being unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. This would surely be easier if he could have taken Hinata to Ichiraku… but then, none of the other guys seemed to have an easy time with their girlfriends. Except possibly Neji. Possibly.

Not that Hinata was officially Naruto's girlfriend, not yet. This was only their first date, and it wasn't going very well so far.

"Maybe we could…" Naruto began as he turned towards Hinata. She turned towards him at the same time, only faster, and their faces collided.

Well, mostly their lips did.

Both of them leaned into the accidental kiss until they realized what they were doing. Hinata pulled back, her cheeks now an even brighter red than before. Naruto's blue eyes were wide, and he appeared to be speechless.

Well, almost speechless.

"Dattebayo…"

---Owari---

I just have this image in my head of if Naruto and Hinata ever kissed, that's what would happen. It amuses me, and hopefully you found it funny too. Thanks for reading, happy Halloween, and please review!


	9. Watching, Part Two

As requested by BlitzenAngel, this is a follow-up (of sorts) to chapter two. In other words, it's NejiTen. I'm rather enjoying getting back to the humor side of my writing… Anywho, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Watching, Part Two---

It could not honestly be said that Maito Gai was unobservant. After all, he was a ninja; he _had_ to be observant. It would be better to say that he, on occasion, didn't pay attention to certain signs of certain things. On a mission, he noticed everything. When it came to real life and the people he cared about… there were things he missed.

That is why he got a rather large surprise when he approached his team's old training grounds, where Neji and Tenten were supposedly honing their many skills, to inform his former students that Neji would soon be assigned as the jounin leader of a team of genin. Lee, well aware of what Neji and Tenten were actually doing, tried and failed to persuade his beloved sensei to wait and tell Neji the news later. Thus, when Gai burst onto the scene…

"Neji! What are you doing to our dear little Tenten?!"

Even Lee, who knew perfectly well how his teammates felt about each other, was surprised. "Neji! That is a most un-youthful thing to do!"

Gai grinned. "Actually, it is an extremely youthful action."

Neji hung his head. "This is not good."

Tenten smirked up at him. "It might help if you got off me."

"Right…"

It was too late, of course. All thoughts of Neji leading a team were gone. Instead, Gai was thinking of something else…

"Now you two must get married! It is the only appropriate- and youthful- thing to do!"

Tenten sighed. "Gai-sensei… Neji and I got married last week."

"What?! Why was I not informed?"

Neji tried to remain calm. "You were there… You got drunk at the reception and attempted to attack Kakashi."

"Ah! That makes sense! Well, I will leave you to your youthful activities. Come, Lee! We shall… run eight-hundred laps around the village!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

They vanished. Neji and Tenten looked at each other.

"Tenten…"

"Yeah, Neji?"

"Our former sensei and our teammate just saw you without a shirt."

"… You're not wearing any pants."

"Ah. Touché."

---Owari---

I have possibly been watching too much Naruto Abridged, and Canadian Gangsta Lee (a creation of my friends; don't ask) may have taken over my brain. And this appears to be a crack-ish piece about a non-crack pairing. Hmm... I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and thank you for reading. Please review!


	10. Remembrance

As of today I have been on this site for a whole year! Scary thought, isn't it? So in honor of both that and my BFF dedicating a video on YouTube to me, I wrote this.

THE FOLLOWING DRABBLE CONTAINS A MAJOR SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT UP-TO-DATE ON MANGA EVENTS!

Now that I have your attention, the video that sort of goes with this is an Asuma tribute to the song "I'll Cover You (reprise)" from Rent. My buddy Susan made it at my request, and I encourage you all to watch it and comment on that too! Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Ten: Remembrance---

A year after Asuma Sarutobi died, Konoha was- at first glance- unchanged.

Even the changes that had occurred were natural life changes and could even be called small, though certain ones would not have been considered so by him.

The evening before the anniversary of Asuma's death, Kurenai Yuuhi rocks her infant son to sleep. She sings softly to the baby, not with any actual words but just soothing sounds. She doesn't think of the child's father, but instead thinks about the mission she is due to leave on in two days. It will be her first since her son was born.

Across the village, Shikamaru Nara leans against the outside wall of the Ichiraku ramen stand. His eternally bored expression lightens somewhat only when a young woman with dark blonde hair approaches. The woman stops suddenly and stares at his brand-new jounin vest before she breaks out into a grin. He holds out his hand, giving her a smile that no one else gets to see, and she takes it. They enter the ramen stand together, greeted by a few happy voices and one rather loud "dattebayo!"

At the Akimichi residence, Chouji resists the urge to laugh at the expression currently upon Ino Yamanaka's face as his mother tells the blonde she is much too thin and loads her plate with food. Ino knows what her friend is thinking but cannot shoot even a quick glare at him because his family is watching her expectantly. She swallows her pride (and kisses her diet plan for the week goodbye), determined to finish the food she's been given. She manages it, but does not count on being supplied with second helpings of everything. She stares at the refilled plate in utter awe, but Chouji whispers that it's okay and switches their plates. His mother doesn't notice, but Ino is sure that Chouji's father saw when he gives her the smile of a shared secret.

The next day, three sixteen-year-olds and a single mother (with her child) dress in black and gather at the memorial stone. They spend the entire day sitting there, taking turns holding the baby. They share picnics at mealtimes. They tell stories of the man they came to honor: some that are funny, some that are sad, and some that would be mundane and unimportant to anyone else but are precious to the four of them. A few other people turn up to add to the tales, but none of them linger.

As the sun sets, the four companions pack up their things and each silently offers a personal goodbye to the man that was a teacher, a lover, and a friend.

---Owari---

I don't write sad things very often… But I like this one. I'm still taking requests, but I ask that you please include a plot idea, not just a pairing. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	11. Blessing

Anzer'ke asked for a drabble of Neji walking in on Naruto and Hinata doing something and Neji basically accepting the relationship. Since the last piece was sad, I felt like writing something funny. This is what I came up with. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Eleven: Blessing---

Neji Hyuuga was not happy.

His displeasure had very little to do with the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was supposed to marry Hinata Hyuuga _today_ and much more to do with the fact that the ceremony was supposed to have started _ten minutes ago_. Unfortunately, the bride and groom were currently missing. Instead of sending the best man, Sasuke Uchiha, or the matron of honor, Neji's own wife Tenten, to find the couple, it was decided that Neji should look for them. The twenty-three year-old genius roamed the halls of the Hyuuga estate in silence, using his Byakkugan only on likely locations. He paused when he heard voices coming from a linen closet.

"Naruto-kun, we're going to be late!"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. They can't start without us."

Neji sighed, closed his eyes, and opened the closet door. "I understand that you are in love with my cousin, Naruto, but I believe her father would appreciate it if the two of you were married before you defiled her." Neji opened his eyes.

The bride and groom were both fully clothed, though slightly disheveled. Hinata's face was beet-red. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't going to go that far, dattebayo. How much time do we have?"

"You were about ten minutes late when they sent me to find you."

Hinata let out a horrified squeak. "Ten minutes?" She scrambled past Naruto into the hallway and began frantically smoothing out her white dress.

Naruto adjusted her veil slightly and kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon."

She smiled at him before running off.

Naruto then realized that Neji was giving him the infamous Hyuuga glare (which was rivaled only by the Uchiha glare and every Hyuuga but Hinata seemed to enjoy giving him). The blond tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "Well, we should get going, right?"

Neji didn't move. "If it were anyone else, I would threaten to kill them if they ever hurt Hinata," he said, still blocking Naruto's only escape route. "But since it's you… I don't have to. Hiashi may dislike you, and the Hyuuga elders will look down on you, but I honestly can't think of a better man for Hinata to marry."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

Neji nodded.

The blond grinned. "Thanks, Neji. It's nice to know Hinata isn't the only Hyuuga that likes me."

Neji turned away and started to walk in the direction his cousin had gone. "I never said I liked you."

Naruto followed him. "What do you mean, dattebayo? You just said…"

"You're already late for your own wedding. Don't push it."

---Owari---

Well, I hope you guys liked that. By the number of reviews, my Team Ten pieces (ShikaTema and ChouIno, anyway) seem to be the most popular… which is fine, since I like writing those pairings. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Together

This is just a little something for Shino's birthday (even though it's more than a week late and doesn't really have anything to do with birthdays), based on a poem I wrote for a class. It takes place shortly before Shippuden starts, and for once it's not something with a pairing! That's right, a Shino and Kiba friendship piece. Because while I do like them as a pairing, I appreciate that they don't have to be one. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Twelve: Together---

"You know, your whole thing with bugs is just disturbing."

Shino Aburame glanced at his teammate out of the corner of his eye- at one of the few angles not covered by his sunglasses- in mild surprise. Kiba Inuzuka was sitting in the dirt, leaning back against the trunk of the only tree in the meadow, with his faithful dog and companion Akamaru curled up beside him. Shino also sat against the tree, though about four feet away (it was a rather large tree) and on the grass that grew near the trunk in most places. Kiba's face was screwed up in what Shino assumed to be a thoughtful frown, though even after three years of being teammates he wasn't always sure. Not that he and Kiba had had a conversation like this since they were twelve, back in the early days of Team Eight. So he responded as he would have (and had) back then.

"Your obsession with dogs in general and your tendency to imitate them is annoying."

Kiba shot a glare at the other teenager. "Yeah, well, you're too quiet and stoic."

"You're too loud and exuberant," was the response. It came easily, since that was something Shino had always thought.

"You use too many big words," Kiba complained.

"You ought to improve your vocabulary," Shino responded. He wanted to know where Kiba was going with this, but he wasn't going to just _ask_.

Kiba sighed and looked up at the sky. "How did we become best friends?"

And there was what Shino had been waiting for. Kiba wasn't really asking how they became friends; he _knew_. He was really asking "How did 'you' and 'me' become 'us'?" Because for the past three years, Kiba had been perfectly willing to call Shino his friend. This was the first time he'd said they were _best_ friends.

"It was a matter of necessity," Shino replied. What he meant was "It happened without our noticing." Because it had.

Kiba smirked. "Well, is it too late to change that?"

Shino hid his smile, as he always did. "Even if it weren't, would you want to?"

---Owari---

I'm vaguely considering doing a drabble for most of the characters' birthdays as they come, but don't hold me to that. Hope you guys liked this one, and please review!


	13. Siblings

So I went through my document full of drabbles to see if I had any that were post-worthy… and this is the only finished one that wasn't total crap. Originally I wanted to write a drabble in honor of Gaara's birthday, but it didn't happen. Not because I didn't have any ideas, just… it didn't happen. And then I re-watched the English dub of Yami no Matsuei (aka Descendants of Darkness), in which Liam O'Brian, the dub voice of Gaara, plays main character Hisoka. Except this is kind of a tribute to the relationship among the Sand Sibs rather than just Gaara… go figure. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Thirteen: Siblings---

For some reason, it was assumed by the many that did not know them personally and had never seen the three of them together that the Fifth Kazekage and his two siblings got along perfectly. Those who didn't know them well but simply saw them together in the midst of a spat might think they hated each other.

The truth lay somewhere in between both assumptions.

Temari and Kankuro, as they grew older, began to fight more frequently. It never escalated into a physical brawl, but their near-constant sniping- often about Temari's taste in men, of which Kankuro did not approve- had caused Gaara to insist they leave his office until they stopped on several occasions. They would cease almost immediately.

Kankuro and Gaara, if specifically asked, probably wouldn't say they liked each other, but neither brother disliked the other either. They mostly found each other annoying: Gaara wanted Kankuro to shut up, and Kankuro wanted Gaara to actually hold up his end of the conversation.

Gaara and Temari had a calmer relationship. He could read her better than Kankuro could, and as a result it was Gaara who knew first, when Temari came home from Konoha smiling to herself, that much of what Kankuro guessed about her involvement with Shikamaru Nara- all of which she had fervently denied- was true. In return, Temari was one of the few people that Gaara confided his more serious plans and feelings in.

Despite their difficult childhoods and strained early relationships, by the time they were adults, the three siblings were really quite normal.

---Owari---

And that's that. Seriously, I don't have any witty comments or anything to conclude with beyond…thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Rain

And we're back to the "something popped into my head so I made it into a drabble" thing. It was actually raining on the day that I thought of this, but it took me about a week to decide which characters I wanted to use. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Fourteen: Rain---

Temari laughs at her brothers whenever the three of them are in Konoha and it rains. Gaara and Kankuro have an almost cat-like aversion to the falling water, and their expressions upon seeing storm clouds amuse her. Everyone expects her to feel the way they do about it, but she doesn't. Temari loves the rain.

Most people, if it were dark and raining and they didn't have an umbrella, would take shelter in shops or restaurants until the rain ceased. Not Temari. She walked fearlessly out into the downpour, relishing the cool drops on her skin. To her, the concept of enough water to fall from the sky and drench everything was exhilarating. Being a ninja, the darkness, of course, did not deter her. She _would_ reach her hotel and get some sleep, no matter the weather, and everyone else could go to hell, for all she cared. The rain made her happy.

After about ten minutes of walking in the rain, an umbrella was held over her head. She didn't really have to turn to see who it was. She already knew.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this," Shikamaru told her.

She smirked, still not looking at him. "Wild nights are my glory."

Shikamaru smiled a little. "I don't doubt that."

"You should smile more often. Did you know that it takes less muscles to smile than it does to frown?"

"And if I don't do either?"

"You're such a lazy ass."

"You're still troublesome."

Yes, Temari loved the rain. Especially when Shikamaru dropped the umbrella and kissed her.

---Owari---

And that's that. Kudos and a drabble about the pairing of their choice to anyone who knows where Temari's first line comes from! Though I'm still taking requests, but I make you be more specific about those. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Dating

Wow, it has been _way_ too long since I did one of these. I've had this one for a while too, and I figured it was about time I put it up. It's a pairing I haven't written in here before, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Fifteen: Dating---

"What are you staring at, Iruka?"

Iruka Umino jumped a little, startled out of his reverie by Kakashi's voice, and blushed slightly. "Oh! Nothing!"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and tilted his head to look in the same direction Iruka had been looking. Anko Mitarashi was arguing with some of the other teachers. "Ah. Nice choice."

Iruka's blush deepened. Kakashi continued as though he didn't notice. "You two were teammates when you were kids, right?"

"Yeah… us and Ebisu."

Kakashi paused for a moment, his expression even more unreadable than usual. "That is possibly the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Iruka, over his embarrassment at this point, smiled. "It was then too. We used to play pranks on him."

"Hm." Kakashi looked at Anko again. "Anko's good if you want to ogle, but I think- despite the advantage being teammates gives you- she's a little too much for you. You need a nice, quiet girl."

Iruka gave Kakashi a mild glare. "What do you mean by that?"

"Anko is… wild. You're not."

Iruka stood up. "You can't learn everything from the Icha Icha series, Kakashi." He walked over to where Anko stood and kissed her, cutting off whatever argument she was still having.

Anko caught Kakashi's wide-eyed expression out of the corner of her eye and smirked, deepening her kiss with Iruka. When they separated for air, he smiled at her.

"He didn't know we were dating, did he?" Anko whispered.

Iruka grinned. "He does now."

---Owari---

I know Ebisu, Anko, and Iruka weren't actually teammates, but it is a funny image. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	16. Party

Finally, I do one in honor of a birthday on that birthday… Because of course I couldn't let my darling Shino's birthday pass without doing anything. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

**Tapestry**

---Sixteen: Party---

"I swear if you don't come out of that tree I'm gonna go up there and kick your ass!"

Shino dismissed Kiba's threat. The Inuzuka _couldn't_ beat him; they'd established that in training plenty of times. And after two years of being teammates, Kiba's threats toward Shino were nothing but bravado and displays of pride anyway.

Kiba bristled more at Shino's lack of reply. "I know you heard me, Shino."

"Of course I heard you. Everyone in Konoha probably heard you." An exaggeration, really, but Shino had always known exactly which buttons to push when it came to Kiba's temper. The angrier the Inuzuka got, the sooner he would leave.

"Why are you out here, anyway? There's a perfectly good birthday party going on."

"I don't like parties."

"It's _your_ party."

"It was a 'surprise party', planned without my permission or request. I'm under no obligation to attend." Shino didn't react when Kiba joined him in the tree, standing on a branch a few feet away and leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed.

"Common courtesy would be to go anyway, Shino. I went to a lot of trouble getting everyone to come to your party."

"They aren't there for me. They're there for cake."

"Me, Hinata, and Kurenai are there for you." Kiba sighed when Shino didn't respond. "Look, man, I'll say I'm sorry for throwing you a party if that's what you want, though I think you're crazy if you do. But you can't really blame me. I mean, you've never done anything for your birthday. Even when we were kids at the Academy, back in the days when everyone brought in treats for the whole class on their birthdays, no one knew when yours was because you never brought anything. I figured it was about damn time you actually had some sort of celebration."

Shino was silent for a while after Kiba finished. "Thank you," he said finally.

Kiba smirked. "You're welcome."

Another long pause followed.

"I'm still not going."

"Yeah, I know."

---Owari---

Kiba has bad grammar because… it's Kiba. He's allowed to have bad grammar. I love writing these two. I intend to do more romantic drabbles eventually, but this is the first drabble I've written at all in ages. So the going will be slow. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
